Lifetaker
Lifetaker, also referred to as "Zero HP OPK" by the CBL, is a hack (or rarely, a mod) that allows players to kill without limit, disregarding the drawback of victim respawn after each kill. This hack is often used in conjunction with the Reverse HP Lock, and often confused with basic OPK. Overview Lifetaker is a very noticable hack that applies not just to the hacker, but for anyone who picks up the weapon that the hacker was Lifetaking with. This hack works by dropping a targeted person (or everyone else) to 0 HP and keeping them there. In that state, even the least bit of damage inflicted (a bullet from the weakest weapon in the game, residual damage from poison or fire, or even falling, for example) will automatically result in a kill. In some instances, lifetaking is combined with Rapid Fire, OPK, or Ghosting to "kill off" massive amounts of players. Because of the HP Lock-effect they are under, these players cannot die from normal means. And because they cannot die (and thus, do not need to respawn), the Lifetaker can gain a lot of kills in a short amount of time. Those who are respawning when this hack is being used in the game will not respawn even if the timer/respawn bar is full. Lifetaker is also used to win games instantly, or even to crash a room from the sheer lag generated. Sealance While infamous when it was first released, it was eventually taken down and nearly forgotten. Up until late-September 2011, no similar hack had resurfaced (Nexon may have patched the vulnerability that made this hack possible by using a serverside check), rendering this hack as mostly obsolete. Unfortunately, starting in early October 2011; a rebirthed version of the Lifetaker hack returned with a vengeance. And while Lifetaker was mostly a VIP hack last time, it was publicly distributed this time for a short period (1-3 days). While Lifetaker used to be used on normal weapons, this time, they were infected zombie claws, hence the nickname 'Lifetaker Zombie Claws/hands. 2012 As of 2012, massive lifetaker riots are still exceedingly rampant as they are included in trial V.I.P hacks and rarely, public hacks. With websites that have lifetaker as a feature in their hacks drop prices, hacking is becoming increasingly popular among the higher ranked players (Ranks Captain and higher). While they may not seem like they are hacking, few players who hold a high rank still dare to use obvious hacks (i.e One Position Kill/ Telekill, Melee weapon mods, Fly Hacks and Lifetaker) Slaughterhouse Update: Eradication of Hacks Lifetaker was supposedly patched during the update along with God Mode, Server Crasher and Weapon Spawn but some players have allegedly seen Lifetaker after this patch. A side-effect of this hack is that if a player reaches 103 Consecutive kills, the player will be disconnected from the Game Client. Whether Nexon implemented this in an attempt to stop hackers in their tracks or if Combat Arms cannot handle the data sent is unknown. Media Lifetaker.jpg|An example of a Lifetaker Hack Menu section. Combat-Arms_157.jpg|A player using the Lifetaker hack in Quarantine Regen. Note the player getting 'Infected' is the same person Reporting Hackers Every hacker should be reported, however make sure you are 100% sure that he/she is hacking before reporting. Helping a hacker or benefiting from a hacker is against Nexon's Terms of Service and is one way to get suspended and possibly banned from the game. Category:Hacks Category:Exploits